Call of Duty: Renegade
Call of Duty: Renegade is a game in the Call of Duty series. It chronicles the events of a Special Observations Group operator who is trying to uncover the enemies' plans and secrets. Setting Renegade is set in 2025, during a time where modern technology is beginning to step up into it's next generation. A hostile faction known as Cordis Die performs a cyber-attack on China, crippling the Stock Exchange, and framing the United States, thus bringing the two countries to war. They have also assassinated all of the world's G20 leaders, except for the French leader and US leader. The elite Special Observations Group is recommissioned to combat this new enemy. Players will follow SOG operator Ethan Parker, as he tries to uncover the secret of a biological weapon being developed by Cordis Die. Plot At an unknown castle in Russia, two imprisoned Task Force 141 operators, Ethan Parker and Tyler Ghent, known by the designations "Mauler" and "Bossu" are to be executed. Mauler manages to overpower the guard sent to get him, arms himself, and saves his comrade. The two operators get orders to meet up with another 141 member in a village, and when they do, they are surprised by the fact that the operator is actually female, Rosenda Diaz, otherwise known by the designation "Blossom". With her help, Blossom manages to trick the Ultranationalists into thinking that their targets are dead, and the three operators manage to successfully escape. Later, Mauler is sent to Brazil, and helps disrupt a deal between the Ultranationalists and Brazilian Militia. The next mission is a stealth operation, where Mauler meets up with Blossom once again. They manage to stop the Ultranationalists from using a missile which they would launch at friendly forces. It is here that Mauler learns of the Ultranationalist's secret, a biological weapon, being developed by a rogue scientist named Zartus Yukhov. Mauler, Blossom, Bossu, and another operator, Red "Starscreen" Ranson, participate in many events apart, including the sabotaging of a Russian base, an assault on a building to rescue hostages, and even a full-scaled assault in Russia itself. Mauler begans to show affectioness to Blossom, but Bossu shows dislike and jealousy of the female operator. Following a mission in the Bering Strait to destroy a Russian ship, Blossom decides to sit out on the battle, which is noticed by Bossu. The two briefly fight, which is interrupted by Mauler. It is here that Blossom infact reveals that she is a CIA agent and was chosen solely by General Shepherd, despite military guidelines. To clear up the brief tension, Blossom goes on a solo mission to find the document on the chemical weapon. While at the same time, Mauler participates in an operation to find Yukhov, which is failed, as he is captured by Yukhov. He is set to be the first one to test the effects of the biological weapon, however, he is luckily saved by Shadow Company as they raid the facility. Mauler is extracted safely, but, overhearing orders from General Shepherd, is to be taken prisoner by Shadow Company. While being locked up, he also finds out that Blossom had also been locked up. She informs him of General Shepherd's betrayal of the Task Force. The two manage to escape, and decide to strike at Yukhov, and at the same time, dodge Shadow Company. Mauler, with Blossom, Bossu, and Starscreen, returns to Yukhov's laboratory, launching an airborne assault in a Little Bird. They soon crash, and find themselves splitting up as they work their way through the two-way fight between the Ultranationalists and Shadow Company present there. In the end, Yukhov defends himself in Juggernaut armor. After a deadly firefight, Mauler manages to kill Yukhov, as the four surviving TF 141 Operators escape the facility. A while after the battle, Bossu and Blossom end their tension. In Seattle, Washington, Mauler, off-duty, finds the address of Blossom. He knocks on the door, and she awnsers. This time, he asks her if they could go out on a date, and she declines, saying, "Play your cards right, maybe we could go out." Characters Friendly Ethan Parker: SOG Operator and former US Marine. The protagonist of Call Of Duty: Renegade. Tyler Ghent: SOG Operator, originally from the British Special Air Service, but has successfully joined the US Marine Corps, after being legalized as an American citizen. Ethan Parker befriended him during Operation Starstruck in 2022. Red Ranson: SOG Operator, originally from the Australian Special Air Service, as with Tyler Ghent, was legalized, and therefore. A fellow operator that fights alongside Ethan. Rosenda Diaz: SOG Operator, former US Air Force Pilot, then joined the Central Intelligience Agency. She catches Ethan's attention, though Tyler shows dislike of her. Enemy Zartus Yukhov: Rogue Chinese Scientist working on a biological weapon. Tariq Abdullah: Militia commander, contained information on Yukhov.